Expectations and Reality
by Backne
Summary: Dean's not exactly sure how to touch another guy, so he takes things slow. Not to mention Cas also happens to be an ancient virgin.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

**Expectations and Reality**

Dean didn't know what he was expecting. He knew a monster wasn't going to pop out of Cas's pants when he pulled the zipper down, and yet he found himself almost as anxious (if not more so) than his first time in the sack. Cas was a man. Well, sort of. His vessel was male even if Castiel was actually a genderless "multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent", and despite his feelings, Dean was pretty sure he wasn't into dudes. He'd kissed a guy once, a really long time ago, but it'd done nothing for him and that'd been as far as it had gone. But Cas was different. Initially he had no attraction to the smaller man, they were just friends. He didn't remember when that all changed exactly, but those friendly -dare he say it- _feelings _had changed overtime, taking on a new shape altogether and reaching depths he hadn't even dared to touch with Lisa. Castiel knew him inside and out, literally.

And there they were, in a moderately priced hotel room on a queen sized bed, Cas flat on his back beneath Dean, who was desperately trying not to overthink the situation. The angel was warm and pliant, his lips responding eagerly to Dean's. Kissing wasn't anything new. In fact, they'd been doing it for a while, long enough that Cas had honed his skills considerably. He wasn't quite so clumsy anymore, and just when Dean was starting to think too hard again he felt teeth catch his bottom lip. Cas nibbled softly as he pulled it into his mouth, sucking with just the right amount of pressure to shut Dean's racing mind down momentarily.

Cas sighed against Dean's mouth when he felt the first touch of his tongue against the seam of his lips, his hand reaching up to run his fingers through the other man's short, bristly hair. Tentatively, Dean pressed himself more fully against the man under him and felt the unmistakable press of the angel's excitement against his hip. Luckily he wasn't as squirrely as he'd been the first time he felt Cas's erection. He felt a little relieved now actually, knowing that Cas was enjoying himself. Dean had a bit of a chubby going himself, which was already making the front of his jeans more than a little uncomfortable, especially since he'd opted out of wearing underwear that day. Nothing like a cold, rough zipper chafing your junk.

When Dean pulled his mouth away and lifted his head, big, hazy blue eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze. Cas blinked slowly, surprisingly relaxed as Dean raised his hand to take his stubbly chin under his index finger, the pad of his thumb stroking along his jawline. That was another thing that taken a little getting used to – Cas's stubble. The first time he'd kissed him it had been a spur of the moment thing, and the last thing he expected was the sandpapery feel of stubble rubbing against upper lip and chin. After all, it'd never been something he had to think about before. Regardless though, it had been one hell of a kiss once the fear of rejection wore off, the angel kissing back as best he could.

He guided Cas into tilting his head back, baring the angel's throat so that he could press warm kisses just under his chin and down over his adam's apple, which bobbed reflexively in his throat as he swallowed, till he reached the hollow of his clavicle. He moved his head to the side so he could press his lips over the angel's fluttering pulse, a humming bird trapped beneath his skin, and he wondered if Cas was nervous or just excited. He nipped at the tender skin, closing his mouth over it and sucking softly, causing Cas's breath to catch. Feeling encouraged, Dean pressed his pelvis down, the growing bulge in his pants grinding against Castiel's. He actually moaned at that, and even though it was a quiet sound Dean could still feel it vibrate against his lips. He rolled his hips some more, moving to bite the skin where stubble met with smooth skin. He was getting pretty horny himself, hard and heavy as he pressed into Cas. Who'd have thought Dean Winchester the womanizer would be getting his rocks off grinding against another dude?

Meanwhile, Cas's hands didn't seem to know where to go or what to do at this point. Touching Dean's hair and the back of his neck wasn't enough anymore, his fingers scrabbling slightly against his back through his jacket, trying to find some part of Dean to hold before settling on gripping his shoulders.

"Do you like that, Cas?" Dean asked, his voice huskier than he thought it would be as he rocked his hips again, firm and steady. He knew Castiel was a thousand year old virgin, and vaguely wondered if he could get Cas to cum from dry humping alone. He bet he could….

"Y-yes, Dean." He said, voice breaking slightly. He licked his lips, which were dry again now that the kissing had come to an end. Dean sat up, straddling Cas's hips as he moved to take off his jacket and undo the knot of Cas's skewed blue tie, nimble fingers then setting to work on the buttons of his loose dress shirt. He watched the angel's face for any sign of discomfort, but those big blue eyes were all but blacked, eyes dilated with what could only be arousal. He inhaled raggedly as Dean pushed his shirt open, exposing his chest, not even bothering to take it completely off.

This was the part where Dean was used to fondling breasts, pulling the cups aside or pushing his hands underneath and kneading. But hey, men's nipples were sensitive too, right? His were, although he'd never admit to it. Dean reached out, scratching his short fingernails over Castiel's collarbones, down his sternum before smoothing his warm, dry palm over his chest, smooth over Cas's stiff left nipple. Dean's hand paused there, lightly pinching it with his index finger and thumb, drawing a low, appreciative moan from Cas, whose eyelids sunk a little lower, lips parted as he panted softly. Dean smiled a little, watching the angel's face as he rolled the tip between his fingers, enjoying the way fine eyebrows fixed together, creasing Cas's forehead.

Well this was all going far better than Dean had anticipated. Hell, he was really starting to enjoy it, what with his dick pressing up painfully against the zipper of his pants. Cas watched him carefully as the hunter shifted lower, straddling the man's thighs as he lowered his head, plump lips brushing one small, dark nipple. Cas gasped at that, his back arching just slightly as he pushed his chest upward. The needy little movement sent a prideful jolt straight down to Dean's dick, and he was surprised by how aroused he was from just touching Cas.

He could feel the angel's straining erection pressing insistently into his stomach with every move they made, and he found it exciting. With women it was a little tricky sometimes, knowing if they were really into it or not, but with Cas he could feel the excitement without even shucking his pants. Maybe he was more into men than he thought, or maybe it was just because it was Cas (it sure didn't hurt things that he was so damn responsive). He couldn't deny there was a certain pride to be had in being someone's first, to be the first one to hear all the little sounds they made during sex, feel the way they moved and responded to your touches.

His tongue snaked out, licking along the stiff tip of a nipple before closing his lips around it and sucking. Cas mewled and arched into him, his hands fumbling to bunch in the back of Dean's shirt. Dean hummed his approval, letting the bud slip from between his lips slowly before moving to the other one, only to have Cas tug on his shirt, pulling at it and Dean wasn't sure whether he wanted to undress him or get him to stop.

"Dean." He said simply, sounding out of breath. Worried, Dean lifted his head almost instantly, about to get off of him when Cas grabbed at his thighs, holding him in place. "Your shirt, take it off."

"Oh." Dean huffed a little laugh, his lips quirking upward at the corner. Reaching back, he grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled it up over his head, tossing it to the side as Cas lay there, his eyes raking over the newly exposed skin. "I thought you wanted me to stop or something."

"No, definitely not." Cas muttered distractedly, his right hand coming to rest on Dean's stomach, sliding upward and over Dean's chest, fingertips brushing Dean's own nipples. He was curious. He wanted to know if it would feel as good to Dean as it did to him, but before he could voice his thoughts or even explore further, Dean was pushing his hand away and leaning down again, kissing his chest as his hand travelled lower. He scratched his nails down the plane of Cas's stomach, awaking nerves he hadn't really been aware of until that moment, Dean's index finger slipping under his slacks and the band of the boxers underneath, stroking the skin there.

Cas twitched his hips up into the touch, his erection pressing against the bottom of Dean's hand. Pleased with the reaction, Dean took the final step, palming Cas through his slacks, feeling the hard length of him through the layer of clothing separating his dick from Dean's hand. The angel gave a throaty groan, biting his bottom lip and pushing back into the touch, needing the pressure as Dean gave him an experimental stroke. Cas whined in the back of his throat, a needy sound Dean didn't know the man could even make. It was an urgent sound, letting Dean know that he couldn't take much more of this foreplay business.

"Alright, alright." He murmured in mock exasperation as he sat up again, unbuckling the angel's pants and popping the button open, dragging the zipper down. The angel's cock burst free, long and hard and standing straight up in his white boxers, a damp spot near the tip. Cas looked almost as surprised to see it as Dean, which was almost funny. He tugged the boxers town, exposing Cas to the open air and Dean's lusty eyes. He was reasonably sized and circumcised (Dean had been a little worried he might not be, and he wasn't sure how he would've reacted to that), a little bit smaller than Dean had expected, but what he lacked in length he more than made up for in girth. Glancing to the side, he reached out and took the little bottle of lotion off the nightstand and squirted a generous amount in his palm before rubbing his hands to together to warm them a little, smearing the excess on his jeans.

"D-Dea-" Cas wheezed as slippery fingers wrapped firmly around the base of his dick and stroked upward, up over the tip, thumbing the leaking head before sliding back down again. Blue eyes slammed shut as his dick twitched in Dean's hand, and Dean knew he had no time to waste. He gave a few quick pumps and Cas was tumbling over the edge fast and hard, fingers grasping desperately at the sheets, hips bucking.

"_Dean!_" He keened, and the first spurt of cum was warm and wet as it splashed over Dean's knuckles. It was strange feeling someone else's spunk hit your hand, and yet incredibly arousing at the same time, especially when he got to watch Castiel's composure ripped to shreds as he came apart on a hotel bed under Dean's hands. He kept on pumping him, working him on through his first orgasm, several more thick spurts coating Dean's hand and Castiel's belly, some of it managing to get on the front of his pants and even a little on his trench coat, which was still trapped beneath them, now damp with sweat. He waited until Cas was done, softening in his hand, as the angel gasped for breath.

"Wow, Cas." Dean muttered with a little laugh, turning his hand over curiously, inspecting the mess. Cas was breathing hard, blinking rapidly as he tried to understand what had just happened. It was one thing knowing what an orgasm was and something else completely to experience it. Then again, what else would you expect from a body that hadn't experienced sexual release in years, or a creature that had never been touched in such a way before.

"That was…" He trailed off, at a loss for the appropriate words.

"Awesome?" Dean smirked, and Cas nodded. He looked almost star-struck, wide eyed as he stared at Dean.

"I made a mess." He noted quietly, his face reddening a little as he noticed Dean's hand and his splotched clothing.

"Yeah. What do you say we go clean this off in the shower, eh?" He smiled.

"And I can return the favor for you, Dean?" He asked.

"Hell yeah you can."


End file.
